


Bagginshield marriage

by Bagginshieldxx



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagginshieldxx/pseuds/Bagginshieldxx
Summary: An unlikely couple really. Yet a perfect duo for success and passion. Until it comes to arguments - those are the worst. But can their love get through it? A bagginshield fanfiction full of drama, happiness and sadness, passion and hatred and many different ships.





	1. Early mornings

Bilbo woke up in the early hours of the morning as usual, with the sparkling sunlight creeping through a gap in the curtain - urging him to begin his day. He was yet to get used to the life of a married man - especially because he was no longer living in the Shire and his bed was occupied by two people, not just one. He had to admit he was rather surprise that his scandulous behaviour whilst he was being courted hadn't tarnished his respectful reputation. His Took side had definitely shone rather vibrantly at that point, causing him to do things that weren't... proper. Though none of that mattered now because he had his husband and his friends.

He squirmed his way out of his husbands arms and made his way to his cupboard, getting dressed into appropriate gardening clothes and making his way outside and down the steps to the small garden patch that had ever so kindly been made for him as a wedding gift as a farewell from the hobbits in the Shire.  
Whilst picking some apples from a nearby tree, Bilbo heard the distinct laughter of Fili and Kili amongst some trees a bit further away from himself. Glancing over, he could see the two boys wrestling on the floor - play fighting he supposed. Though Bilbo couldn't quite understand how the young dwarves managed to wake up so early and have the energy to play fight amongst the tree's - It was very unusual for dwarves to rise so early. They were always play fighting. They were never apart. Bilbo found himself watching for quite some time, reminiscing about his youth compared to theirs.

It wasn't until just over an hour had passed that Bilbo went back inside, placing the apples on the side and some fresh flowers in the vase. He'd planned to bake his famous apple pie as a treat for later, it was his mothers recipe. A recipe he will for ever treasure - especially since her death a few years ago.

His hands were muddy and he felt he needed a shower after the events of last night, though he didn't want to wake sleeping beauty behind him. Peering towards him, he could see his husband was still asleep. "Lazy" Bilbo giggled to himself as he slipped out of his shirt and began removing his trousers. His breath was cut short when he felt a hand creeping up his back, creating circles with their fingers, pulling him down onto the bed in a seductive manner. He landed sideways on as his husband sat up, placing soft kisses on his neck.  
"T-Thorin" Bilbo's skin tingled at Thorins kisses.  
"Yes my love?" Thorins soft whisper tickled Bilbo neck, making it impossible for him to form words. Thorins mouth began making it's way up Bilbo's neck, round to his ear, caressing his ear. Bilbo sighed and relaxed as Thorin teased his sensitive spot . Thorins hands were placed firmly around Bilbos waist and began moving Bilbo so that they were facing each other. Bilbo felt a surge of passion run through his body and began deeply kissing Thorin, not thinking twice about where his hands were, just allowing him to roll Bilbo onto his back. Thorin knelt above Bilbo, leaning down to reach his face, his muslces appealing to Bilbo in a way no others do, sending warm shivers up his spine. Bilbos hands explored Thorins face, fingers played with his beard whilst Thorins remained around Bilbos waist, occasionally squeezing Bilbos thighs and teasing him by lightly brushing his fingers over sensitive parts. Thorin slowly removed Bilbos trousers, occasionally kissing Bilbo's ears and neck, causing him to groan with pleasure. Bilbo ripped Thorins bed clothes off in a Took-like manner, eyes scanning his husbands perfectly muscular body. Their heartbeats increasing as passion and lust over came them both, warmth and desire radiating of them, being communicated through deep kisses and rough action. Bilbo pulled on Thorins beard, pulling him closer. He needed him, he needed his body, his warmth, his love. He needed him closer and closer. Thorins groans sending waves of delight and pleasure through Bilbos body.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's strange how quick things change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I apologise for any mistakes. Also if anyone has any ships that they'd like me to involve, let me know! I'd be glad to mix them in somewhere :)

Eventually it was time to go about the day. Though Bilbo had to admit that this morning had been the best start to a day that he'd ever had. They both got dressed, Thorin into royal clothes consisting of a majestic cloak and what looked like a form of armour to Bilbo, and Bilbo in simple Hobbit clothing as he hadn't quite accepted Dwarf clothing yet. They met Dwalin outside their room later on.

Dwalin led Thorin and Bilbo through the halls to the main dining hall where they were due to meet Thranduil. As Thorin and Dwalin spoke about royal duties and things that Bilbo was yet to understand, Bilbo allowed his mind to wander. He thought about his old home in the Shire, his old neighbours, his garden. He began to recall happy memories and moments that seemed so insignificant at the time yet remained in his memory so so many years later. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed since meeting Thorin. He'd said goodbye to his quiet, simple life and hello to a busy life of royalty and adventure. Yes, he was definitely a Took.  
"Bilbo?" Dwalin interrupted his thoughts, shoving him back into reality.  
"Y-yes? Sorry... I was in my own world." His cheeks blushed red as he realised Dwalin had probably had to just repeat himself.  
"Are you representing the Shire at the meeting today?"   
"Yes, Everyone deemed me suitable for some reason." Bilbo and Thorin had early arranged a meeting with Thranduil about a trade arrangement between Erebor, the Shire and The Woodland realm. The reality of the responsibilities that Bilbo was taking on suddenly dawned on him, which must have shown because Thorin then slowed his pace to walk alongside Bilbo rather than Dwalin.  
"It will be okay, hobbit." Thorin smirked, knowing how much Bilbo hated being called Hobbit. But it provoked a smile out of Bilbo so he supposed it worked.

The meeting was going rather well, Thranduil sat opposite Bilbo, with Thorin at the head of the table. It wasn't argumentative like Bilbo had expected - knowing how much Dwarves hated Elves. Thranduil was actually being very nice towards Bilbo and tolerant towards Thorins nasty glances.  
"I trust your decision, Mister Baggins. You are a highly trustworthy hobbit whom I have great confidence in. So if you think this agreement to be beneficial to all three of us, then I will happily comply." Thranduil smiled warmly at Bilbo, his expression full of pure kindness with a mysterious hint of something that Bilbo couldn't quite name hiding behind it.  
"T-Thank you. Just Bilbo please, Mister Baggins sounds too formal." Bilbo felt him blush under Thranduils soft gaze.  
"Ok, thank you Thranduil for your time, but I believe this agreement has been clarified enough. Bilbo and I have some more business to attend to." Thorin attempted a smile but managed a half smirk at Thranduil. At least he sounded polite enough though?   
"Of course, Thorin. Goodbye. And thank you Bilbo for helping achieve this agreement, I look forward to working with you on future arrangements. You're presence certainly improves all situations." Thranduils tone remained soft when he spoke to Bilbo, not as though he was talking to a child, but a respectful, caring kind of soft.  
"Yes, likewise Thranduil. Thank you." Bilbo bowed his head and smiled one last time before Thorin practically dragged him out of the door, wrapping his arm tightly around Bilbos waist in a rather protective manner.

Once they were further down the halls, Bilbo decided to confront Thorin about his horrid attitude towards Thranduil (and every other elf for that matter).  
"Why do you speak so coldly to such a kind and gentle elf?" Thorin paused mid-step to turn and look at the hobbit.  
"Excuse me?" His tone was harsh, sending a cold shiver up Bilbos spine.  
"W-well Thranduil's so nice to us and he's so polite, yet you speak in such a harsh manner and give him horrible looks. Why? He's only trying to-"  
"No. I won't hear it. I have a perfectly valid reason to hate that elf and if you can't see what he's doing then that's you're problem. At least I can see it for myself. You just seem blinded by him being so 'polite' and 'kind'. Huh." Thorins voice was so cold, mocking what Bilbo had said. He began to walk again, leaving Bilbo frozen on the spot.  
"What is your problem?? You are acting so irrationally!! He hasn't done anything wrong - and nor have I for that matter yet you are talking to me as if I have somehow offended you!"  
"Bilbo stop!! You clearly don't know what you're talking about! If you like him so much then why don't you go spend the rest of the day with him? Or the rest of your life! Whichever you prefer! Don't let my inability to be gentle and kind get in your way!" Thorins voice seemed to bounce off the walls, booming down the halls. It frightened Bilbo. Tears formed in his eyes, confused as to why his husband was so cross, and why he was taking it out on Bilbo.   
"I-I-Tho-I" Bilbo struggled to form a single word, his breath stuck in his throat. He ran. He wasn't quite sure where he was going but he didn't really care - he just wanted out, away from Thorin, away from his shouting. He ended up outside his and Thorins room. Just as he was about to turn and run elsewhere, he realised that he would find great comfort in just relaxing outside, next to his perfectly well kept garden watching the sun set in the distance. 

He was right. He'd been sat in his chair for what had seemed like hours, just thinking about everything that was anything apart from Thorin. He wouldn't allow his mind to wander to his husband. Until he saw Fili and Kili walking not far from where Bilbo was- they were close enough that Bilbo could just make out what they were saying,  
"I don't know Kili, he seemed really distracted and... well mad?"  
"Uncle's mad most of the time. I thought he'd forgotten how to have fun - well until he'd met Bilbo anyway eh" Kili laughed slightly, clearly ignoring his brothers concerns.  
"Yeah exactly. He's been so happy since the wedding. But just then when I saw him, he looked ready to murder the next unfortunate dwarf to cross his path. I hope nothings gone on between him and Bilbo" Bilbos eyes began to water at Filis genuine concern, he hadn't thought that Thorin would still be so mad, let alone make it so known to everyone. Bilbo refrained from listening to the rest of the conversation, silently sobbing into his hands. This was the first proper argument that they'd had since they were courting and Bilbo had accidentally offended Thorin by threatening to cut his beard of. (Though at the time, he hadn't realised how much beards meant to dwarves.) His sobbing became louder as the two dwarves got further away, his feelings spiraling out of control. He just didn't understand. He didn't know what he had done wrong, what Thranduil had done wrong. He'd been crying for so long that he hadn't heard the footsteps in his room, he hadn't heard the doors opening, he hadn't noticed the figure watching him.


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets a surprise.

"B-Bilbo?" Thorins voice was small, soft, quiet. It wasn't his usual, confident tone. It was... broken. Bilbo froze. He wiped his cheeks, fully aware of how terrible he probably looked. Red eyes, tear stained face, probably puffy lips. "Bilbo..." This time he was closer though Bilbo hadn't even heard his footsteps. "I-I. I'm... I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Bilbo turned to face him, trying so hard not to gasp when he saw Thorins red eyes and realising that he had also been crying. A wave of guilt washed over Bilbo as he realised that he'd never seen Thorin cry before. The fact that the weird argument that they'd had earlier that day was probably the cause of his husbands tears made his eyes water again. Thorin saw this and swiftly wiped the escaping tear from Bilbos eyes.

"For everything. For being unreasonable to Thranduil, for taking it out on you, for being j-jealous, for-"

"Hold on a minute, _jealous_?" Bilbos confusion grew.  _Jealous?_ What in Middle Earth was the  _King_ jealous of? Thorin also appeared confused as he gave Bilbo a confused look and paused before realising he hadn't understood why Thorin had been so mad.

"Yeah. I-I saw how well you and Thranduil were getting along. How he was being so... so _nice_ to you and how you blushed at his words. I felt... _jealous_. Furious. And I thought you knew, I thought you knew why I was mad. I don't understand... why did you think I was so angry if you didn't know it was because of jealousy?" Bilbo stood up, only inches away from Thorin and placed his hand on the Dwarf's cheek.

"I didn't know, that's why I was so upset. I thought you were mad at me, I thought I'd done something terrible-" Thorin cut him off with a soft, meaningful kiss.

"No, of course not. I was angry with that el- _Thranduil._ But I should not have took it out on you like that. I hope you can forgive me." Thorin glanced down, blushing, clearly ashamed and not used to apologising. 

"Oh my, Thorin. Of course I forgive you. It was just a misunderstanding. I feel kind of... honoured that you were so jealous. I didn't realise Kings could feel jealousy." Bilbo smiled at him, resulting in a small chuckle out of Thorin. Thorin pulled Bilbo closer to him by his waist, smiling down at the hobbit.

"Of course we do my silly little hobbit. Especially over the ones we love." Bilbo kissed him, smiling. His hands remaining cupped round Thorins face. 

"Mmmm. I'm sorry too. I may have over reacted as well." 

"No no. Of course not. I'd love to stay and... apologise further," Bilbo felt himself blush at Thorins suggestive comment, "but I'm afraid I'm hungry... for food!" Bilbo's chuckle when Thorin said he's hungry, making Thorin blush and laugh. "So, without further distractions, may I escort you to dinner, mister Baggins?" Thorin took a step backwards, bowing ever so slightly with his arm outstretched enough so that his fingers were lightly brushing Bilbos.

"Well, I don't suppose that would be _such_ a bad idea, Mister Oakenshield." Bilbo accepted Thorins hand and allowed him to pull him into Thorins side as they began to walk out of their room.

"I don't think any one has gotten over the fact we both kept our last names yet."

"Well what can I say? We're both proud and stubborn." The two laughed and continued to talk and joke as they paraded through the halls, hand in hand, Bilbo occasionally burrowing his head into Thorins chest whilst laughing, or Thorin playfully ruffling Bilbos hair. The two received cheerful looks from passers by and Bilbo could have sworn he'd seen Fili and Kili hiding behind their bedroom door, smiling and pointing at the two as they walked past.

Bilbo couldn't stop feeling a strange type of positive feeling at the idea of Thorin being jealous and slightly possessive. Bless him.

As they were approaching the dining hall, Thranduil came into view. Thorin released Bilbo's hand and made his way towards him. Bilbo suddenly grabbed Thorin back. "Thorin, don't" 

"It's okay, dear" As Thorin approached Thranduil, Bilbo prepared to break up an argument, but his breath was took away when he saw Thorin bow his head slightly.

"I apologise for the harsh tone I have used towards you in the past, including earlier today. I ask for your forgiveness and the chance to gain a second chance, improving not only the relationship between our kingdoms, but between us as individuals as well." Thorins tone was genuinely nice. It was soft and sounded sincere. Thranduil smiled and nodded in agreement, bowing his head.

"Of course, Thorin. I want nothing more." The two shared a few kind words then the two departed, Thorin returning with a proud smirk on his face and his head held high to an astonished Bilbo.

"Y-you... Thorin! I-" Bilbo couldn't stop beaming proudly at his husband, wrapping him in a tight hug, kissing his cheek then his mouth. "I'm so proud of you! That was so nice and honourable!"

"I'm glad I've pleased you. I realised the error of my ways - well Fili and Kili bombarded me with physical assault ordering me to realise the error of my ways - earlier." They both laughed, Bilbo feeling a strong sense of pride and thankfulness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I only do short chapters but I don't have much time and I feel like I drag things on too much! :') Let me know if you have any requests for ideas or ships! I'd love to hear people's views on my writing!


	4. Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo improved a beneficial friendship, but maybe it's not for the best?

Dinner was incredible. Both Thorin and Bilbo went to sleep with full stomachs and full of happiness. The next day was due to be a busy one. Thorin had errands and appointments to make, whereas Bilbo was left to do whatever he desired. His plans were to do some gardening, take a walk to the Shire to see everyone again and then take a slow walk back upto the mountain during sunset to watch the beautiful display of colours and relax in his garden.

He woke early, as usual. Though he was a quite surprised that Thorin had managed to wake up even earlier than him and leave without waking Bilbo. He took a bit longer than usual to get out of bed, making the most of the extra space he had to stretch out properly. Making his way outside after getting dressed, Bilbo took a moment to absorb the warm, bright sunlight beaming down on him. It made the few water droplets left from the petty rainfall last night sparkle and the flowers to dance in the slight breeze.  _Perfect._ He made his way to his flower patch, watering each one and ensuring the soil around them was perfect. He collected a few apples that had fallen and relaxed for a bit on the bench. 

"Hello" Two voices chirped as they came into view, causing to Bilbo to jump slightly at the un expected visitors.

"Oh! Hello Fili, hello Kili. How are you two this morning?" Bilbo was still coming to grips with the fact that these two boys were now his nephews by marriage.

"We're good thanks uncle!" Fili sat on the bench opposite Bilbo, whilst Kili hesitated before following.

"Yeah, how are you? Uncle Thorin was in a foul mood yesterday - scared the daylight outta everyone. You wouldn't happen to know why would ya?" Fili elbowed his brother and glared at him, probably annoyed with how his brother had gone about asking.

"W-well, it's quite um funny really." Bilbo let out a nervous laugh as he pondered whether or not to say that Thorin was jealous or not. "You see, Thorin was a bit jealous -"

"Jealous!" Both boys seemed equally shocked at the news, which confused Bilbo greatly. Had they never witnessed Thorin get jealous?

"Yes? He thought Thranduil was, well, flirting with me in a way."

"Ohhhh, yeah that makes sense." Kili seemed less shocked at that news, sharing a knowing glance with Fili as they nodded.

"Excuse me?" Bilbo frowned at the boys, not really knowing what to expect.

"What?" 

"Why is Thranduil flirting with me more understandable than Thorin getting jealous?" After saying it out loud, Bilbos confusion mixed with a bit of anger. There was no rationality in the boys train of thought. It was absurd.

"Well everyone's seen Thranduil be so flirtatious with you and Thorins never been jealous before so..." Fili's tone was much softer than Kilis in this instant. Did Kili blame Bilbo for his uncles bad temper?

"Oh well, I don't think so. Thranduil hasn't been any nicer to me that he is with anyone else."

"And you keep defending him which just adds to people concerns, I can see why Thorin got so jealous." Kili interrupted Bilbo, sharing a laugh with Fili as he did so.

"I'm not! I'm just stating the truth! Anyway, my friendship with people is not of any concern to you! Me and Thorin settled out misunderstandings and I suggest you settle it with whoever is being small minded enough to believe there is something going on between me and Thranduil!" Bilbo felt his face redden, maybe due to a slight bit of embarrassment but mostly from anger.

"We never said there was anything going on, did we Fili?"

"No we didn't, Kili."

"No but you implied it!"

"Ah but that's not the same as saying it now is it?" As much as Bilbo cared for the two younger dwarves, he sometimes felt so much hatred to them that he was surprised he kept it together most of the time.

"Why are you two here? You don't even like gardening and you hardly ever visit for a chat." Bilbos patience was growing thin, especially with the accusations that were being implied.

"We just came to see you - we know Uncle's busy today so we thought we'd keep you occupied for a bit." The smile on Kilis face begged to differ.

"Kili?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, knowing that one of them will tell him the truth at some point.

"Oh and we wanted to thank you for whatever you did to calm Uncle down-" Fili smirked at Bilbo.

"Though we don't want to know what you did because-" FIli elbowed Kili at the indecent comment, interrupting him to save any further embarrassment.

"Yeah yeah, anyway, he seemed a lot happier this morning and didn't threaten anyone so thanks." The two seemed genuine with their thanks, which shocked Bilbo as they are normally always a pair of jokers.

"We just had a talk and a nice dinner. It wasn't hard. Though I'm not happy that he took it out on everyone else though - I'll have to talk to him about that." Bilbos mind began to wandered as he thought about actually talking to Thorin about his temper and realising that maybe it wasn't a wise idea.

"You don't mind us calling you uncle do you?" Bilbo was speechless. This was the first time they'd actually asked. They occasionally call him it and Bilbos never said anything against it; he didn't expect them to ask like that.

"I-I of course not. It's kind of fun being an uncle - I'm in charge!" The three laughed and spent a bit more time just laughing and talking, alternating between various topics - plans for the rest of the week, childhood memories, funny stories, ambitions, the usual. Bilbo learned a bit about Thorin as a younger dwarf - about how reckless and adventurous he was, and how he had a tendency to sneak out at night and completely disobey his parents whenever possible. By the time Fili and Kili left, it was too late to make a visit to the Shire. Not a bad thing though really - he couldn't really be bothered to walk there and back today anymore. instead, he decided to settle with a walk down to the kitchen and deliver the apples he'd collected for them to use. He loaded a basket and had just turned the corner at the end of the hall when he ran into Thranduil.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you approaching!" Bilbo felt terrible for bumping into Thranduil like that, scared that he'd offended the elf in any way.

"Oh no, it's fine! It's just as much my fault as it was yours, I apologise. May I ask where you're going?"

"Just down to the kitchen to drop these apples off." Thranduil glanced down at the basket, raising an eyebrow at the amount of apples inside.

"I see, that's very kind of you, Bilbo. Do you mind if I walk with you? I have nothing left to do today and I think spending some time with you wouldn't be too bad." 

"Of course I don't mind." The two smiled at each other for a few seconds before resuming their path to the kitchen. Along the way, they got to know each other a bit better, sharing quite a few laughs and tales. It recieved them a few odd looks and whispers from passing dwarves and elves but nothing too disruptive or serious. After dropping of the apples and spending a bit of time talking to the staff and introducing Thranduil to them, Bilbo escorted Thranduil back through the halls. Though not realising at first that he was heading back to his room. 

"So are you going back to your room now or?" Bilbo cringed at how harsh his question sounded, wishing he'd thought of a more polite way to ask it.

"Well that's all that's left for me to do really. Although, I was wandering if you'd like to show me your gardening patch and skills? I'm quite intrigued after all you've told me about it." This was the first time that anyone (other than Thorin and the hobbits in the Shire) had shown interest in Bilbos gardening. And Thorin stopped seeming interested after their wedding. 

"Yes! Of course!"

As Bilbo led Thranduil into his room, he could've sworn he'd seen a figure watching them from the other end of the hall, but he brushed it off thinking it was just a guard. But why had he fled so quickly?

Making their way outside, Thranduil praised Bilbos cleanliness and organisation skills. He then admired the garden, sharing a few tips with Bilbo and asking about how he manages to keep it in such pristine condition all year round. The two ended up sitting on the bench watching the sunset, talking about various things, mostly gardening. As night approached, Bilbo felt himself get more and more tired until he eventually fell asleep... with his head on Thranduils shoulder...


	5. Mixed emotions

 Bilbo woke to the early morning sunlight creeping through the curtains, feeling contempt at the warmth of the air and the shoulder he had his head laid on. It took a few moments for him to realise that this shoulder wasn't one he was accustomed to. Was it Thorin? No... he doesn't remember going to bed with him last night. So who was it? Thranduil....!! 

Bilbo shot up, startled and shocked. How did he fall asleep like this? Why didn't Thranduil wake him? Surely he needed to head back to his own chambers? Where was Thorin? Nothing was making sense. The hobbits head swirled with questions, each one making him more and more flustered. He finally resorted to making his way out to the garden - the one place where he can relax just by looking at it. The sunlight bouncing of each plant, reflecting the true beauty of the mountains. The distant sounds of birds and other dwarves. Everyone and everything attending to their daily lives. Apart from one person - one  _elf -_ who was currently still asleep. Bilbo snapped out of his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of Thorin a few feet away just.... walking about... 

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted and waved though he seemed to go un heard. Thinking it was just because he hadn't shouted loud enough, he repeated himself, even louder this time. "Thorin!" No reply... No wait, there was a reply... it just wasn't from Thorin.

"I'm sure you could've thought of a nicer way to wake me up, Bilbo." Thranduil was sleepily leaning against the door frame, wiping his eyes. Bilbo paused, taking in how vulnerable and...  _common_ Thranduil looked right now. He'd never seen him like this before. 

"I-I um no, yes sorry. I was just um shouting Thorin-"

"Yes, I heard that." Thranduil smirked at him, causing Bilbo to nervously giggle.

"Yes well I tried to say hello, but well, I didn't get a reply." He could've sworn he saw a twinkle in Thranduils eye and a smirk when Bilbo said he didn't get a reply...

"Maybe he didn't hear you?" Because Bilbo  _definitely_ didn't think that the first time he got ignored...

"I thought so, but I still got no reply when I repeated myself again even louder. Though it was far too loud by hobbit standards." Thranduil smiled and laughed slightly, rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't you be attending to anything? Or back in your own bed chamber? I don't mean to sound rude." Thranduil raised an eyebrow then after some hesitation, he straightened up, looking Bilbo dead in the eye with a level of intimacy that Bilbo didn't quite understand.

"Yes, I suppose I should. I slept well last night and I know you did also, so thank you and goodbye,  _Bilbo._ " There was emphasis when he said his name, and his tone of voice changed to a rather deep and husky tone. Before swiftly turning and dissapearing, Thranduil smiled for what seemed like an eternity though Bilbo knew it had only lasted for the best part of a second.

\-----------------------------

"Thorin!" Bilbo spotted the handsome dwarf a few yards ahead of him in the halls, shouting a greeting he began to speed up making his way towards him. Though slowed down to a stop when he realised Thorin had also sped up to get away from him. Not taking the slightest bit of notice to Bilbo.

A few more incidents where Bilbo and Thorin saw each other occured, all times resulting in Bilbo being blatantly ignored. By sunset, Bilbos anger became visible as he felt heartbroken, confused and dissapointed. He finally decided to confront Thorin when he saw him in the halls again. This time, they were heading towards each other, making it easier for Bilbo to block his path. 

"Thorin." No response. "Thorin Oakenshield!" Thorin attempted to sidestep round the hobbit, but Bilbo quickly blocked him. Hands on hips, determined to get answers out of his rude husband. "What is going on? You've been ignoring me all day! How much ruder can you get?! You're being so obnoxious and out of order! I-" 

"I'm bring out of order! Ha!" Thorins voice was sharp, his tone dark and cold. "I'm not the one who slept with Thranduil whilst married to someone else!!" His eyes teared up yet his gaze rested on Bilbo, cold and filled with emotion.

"W-w...what?" Bilbo was lost for words...  _slept with Thrranduil_? What was he on about?

"I saw you with your head on his shoulder! You were both sleeping, his arm was around you! I-I" Thorins blinked away tears, though one slipped out, trailing down his face. "Why Bilbo.... why? Am I not enough? Am I n-not good enough?" Thorins voice was soft, trembling and broken. It sent a surge of guilt rushing through Bilbos body. The realization creeping over him too fast for him to follow. He gently bushed the tear of Thorins cheek, keeping his palm resting on it, his ringers softly caressing his husbands face. 

"Of course you're enough Thorin. I-I didn't... Me and Thranduil... we didn't... What I'm trying to say is I wouldn't...." He couldn't form sentances well enough. Bilbo diverted his stare to the floor, blinking and taking deep breaths. "Thranduil offered to walk me back so I found it rude to say no. He then insisted on staying a bit longer and well, I got rather tired and I just fell asleep, it just so happened that he was there. I know how it seems - I've just realised it. God Thorin I would never hurt you like that. I promise. I-I love you." Thorin moved closer to Bilbo, his head lowered. His heart surging, wanting to cry, wanting to scream, wanting to just... His thoughts were cut off by Bilbo lifting Thorins face up, to look at him, then proceeding to place a soft, tender kiss onto his lips. Thorin looked at him for a second before leaning in to another kiss, this one deeper, more passionate. The mood changing from calm and upsetting to deep and full of want. Bilbo cupped Thorins face with his hands, tracing the shape of his face, pulling him further into the kiss. Thorin explored Bilbos figure, pushing him towards the wall, pinning him there. Bilbo lowered his hands, tracing the line of buttons down thorins shirt. He slid his hands up his shirt to explore Thorins chest. Neither one able to think straight. Both with the same desire, wanting the same thing.

 


	6. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea whether to do smut in this chapter or not so I've left it as a really short one. Let me know whether to write smut or not following on from this. I'll do the next chapter depending on your guys views. So yeah, won;t be updating till someone says yes or no to smut xD

"T-Thorin n-not here." Bilbo gasped as Thorin moved his attention to sucking on bilbos ear, keeping him firm against the wall. His breath warm and heavy on Bilbos neck, making him tingle all over. He wanted this to carry on, he wanted it more than anything right now. To feel Thorin closer to him, touching him more. But he knew they couldn't - not in the middle of the hall. Not somewhere that someone could easily catch them. It wouldn't be appropiate for someone to catch the King and a well-respected hobbit... making out.... in the hallways.

"Bilbooooo" Thorin groaned against Bilbos neck, sending shivers rushing through Bilbos body, causing the flame of lust inside him to burn 100x brighter. Bilbo melted against Thorins embrace, forgetting for a moment about why they couldn't do this here. His fingers brushing through Thorins gorgeous hair, tugging at it occasionally, pushing Thorins head closer. He snapped back into reality when Thorins hand made it's way to Bilbo's waist, fingers lightly brushing his growing mound. Bilbo reluctantly, gently pushed Thorin backwards slightly so that the contact was broken, but they were still intimately close enough. Thorins eyes darting from Bilbos eyes to his lips, to... elsewhere and back. 

"Bedroom" 

"Bedroom." Thorin echoed, following the hobbit as they proceeded down the hall. 

They both radiated passion, lust and need for each other as they walked. Bilbo couldn't stop wishing that their room was closer because with each step, his patience grew thinner and thinner. Each step brought even more need to feel Thorin thrust him against the wall, he needed to feel Thorin on him, owning him. He needed his touch.

 


End file.
